Savage Speeders
Savage Speeders, one of the most successful MarbleLympics team ever due to finishing in the top 2 in 2016, 2017 and 2018, are a blend of red, white, and yellow and were introduced in MarbleLympics 2016 and won the season, overcoming the other 15 teams and were represented by Speed, Rapidity, Swiftness and Velocity. The Savage Speeders did not take part in the 2017 Qualifiers due to their high placement in the 2016 season, but they can be seen along with the other high ranking teams watching over the qualification rounds. They almost defended their title, finishing in 2nd place behind O'rangers. Savage Speeders did not take part in the Winter MarbleLympics 2018 Qualifiers as they were guaranteed a place in MarbleLympics 2018 due to their high placement in the 2017 season. They participated in the "Practice Tournament" along with other pre-qualilfied teams. In the main season, Savage Speeders yet again almost won the season, finishing in 2nd place behind Midnight Wisps by 1 point. The Savage Speeders currently have the most medals overall, a total of 14 earned across 3 MarbleLympics. They have earned at least 4 medals in every MarbleLympics season. Team Members Speed, Rapidity, Swiftness and Velocity (the team that won MarbleLympics 2016) were the original members of the Savage Speeders. In 2017, they have been replaced by Speedy, Rapidly, Swifty and Whizzy who are also the current members of the team. Velocity (who participated in 2016 but did not participate in 2017) came back from retirement in 2018 to join the current team. MarbleLympics 2016 The Savage Speeders started the MarbleLympics 2016 season off fairly inauspiciously, grabbing a respectable but modest 5th place in the first event, Balancing, but this was only the beginning. The Savage Speeders 'sped' past all the competition in the Relay Race, picking up their first gold medal of the games. After only accumulating 2 total points throughout the next 3 events, the Savage Speeders were starting to be overlooked. At least that was the case until Velocity won the team another gold medal in the Aquatic Race. Then again in the 10 Meter Sprint with Rapidity. At this point, the Savage Speeders had really made a name for themselves, but they wouldn't be picking up any more points until the final event of the 2016 season, Hurdles. Every single team was on edge during the Hurdles event, but none were more nervous than the leading 4 teams, Mellow Yellow, Thunderbolts, Team Momo, and the Savage Speeders. When the gate lifted, all 4 marbles started rolling as fast as they possibly could, but it seemed as though Yellup from Mellow Yellow had won. However, the slow-motion cameras revealed that it was actually the Savage Speeders who had won, their own marble, Speed, had won the final gold of the MarbleLympics, and in turn had won their team the entire MarbleLympics season. #SpeedlsKey 2016 MARBLELYMPICS HURDLES GRAND FINAL STANDINGS The final race of the hurdles event holds two records: ・Closest grand final race in Marblelympics history (0.01 seconds) ・Closest finish amongst three marbles in Marblelympics history (0.03 seconds) Savage Speeders finished the season first with a breathtaking 4 gold medals and 44 points. MarbleLympics 2017 Since the Savage Speeders had won the previous MarbleLympics season, they guaranteed themselves a spot in the 2017 season and did not have to participate in the grueling qualifier, but they still went to the qualifiers to cheer on their fellow marbles and greet the new coming teams. After their victory in the 2016 season, the Savage Speeders had been the center of many insults, angry fans accusing them of doping or using steroids, so coming into the 2017 season they tried to keep a low profile, and they succeeded, only accumulating 27 points throughout the course of the first 3 events, and sitting in 10th place in the standings. Once they came back to the track, however, things changed. Savage Speeders picked up a silver medal in both the 5 Meter Sprint and Hurdles events, rocketing them up to a 9 point lead in the overall standings. Then again they began to feel the heat. The insults and accusations came once again, but they ignored it, grabbing a gold medal in the Relay Race event, stretching their lead by upwards of 20 points. Savage Speeders hovered around a 20 point lead for both the Block Pushing and High Jump events. The teams then went back outside for the Steeplechase, and the Savage Speeders crushed it. They watched their competitors both fail and succeed until it was their turn to go. Speedy and Whizzy took the lead, but, Swifty and Rapidly were having trouble keeping up, then they accomplished something incredible. Since only 3 of the 4 marbles count for the score, Rapidly bounced on top of Swifty, causing him to ricochet forward and catch up Speedy and Whizzy, earning the team a gold medal. Between both the Archery and Underwater Race the Savage Speeders would only gain 7 points, and O'rangers would nearly catch them, with only a 10 point difference, the Savage Speeders finally had some competition, right before the finale. Savage Speeders went to the Sand Race with low expectations, they wanted to win, but they knew that they couldn't roll as well in the sand, they were out of their element. Unfortunately for them, they were right, they couldn't make it to the finals. O'rangers, on the other hand, gained a silver medal, giving them more than enough points to take the championship. For the first time since the fourth event, Savage Speeders were knocked out from first place. The Speeders ended the 2017 Season in second place with 150 points. MarbleLympics 2018 Savage Speeders have already guaranteed themselves a spot in MarbleLympics 2018 due to their 2nd place finish in MarbleLympics 2017 as the top 4 from the previous season qualify. They participated in the "Practice Tournament", a tournament for pre-qualified teams against hosts Snowballs, Mellow Yellow and 2017 Champions O'rangers. Savage Speeders had waves of good and bad finishes. Savage Speeders started the season with a bronze medal in the 5 meter ice dash event, behind Oceanics and rookie team Hazers. Despite their appalling last-place finish in the Ski Jump, they claimed a silver medal in the following Halfpipe event. They finished 13th place in the Bobsled but claimed another silver medal in the following 20 meter speed skating event. After a 12th place finish in the Team Persuit, they yet again claimed their 3rd silver medal of the season in the Snow rally event. After this event, The Speeders were in 1st place. However, after a 2nd last place finish in curling dropped them back to 3rd place in the standings. Despite finishing in the podium 2 more times in the last events, they fell 1 point short to the Champions, Midnight Wisps. Team Members' Individual Scores MarbleLympics Records Notes: * - Record was set in the semi-final round of the event Medal History MarbleLympics 2016 MarbleLympics 2017 MarbleLympics 2018 Controversies In both the 2016 and 2017 editions of the Marblelympics, some viewers have accused the Savage Speeders of doping due to strong performances in both editions. Jelle's Marble Runs did, however, confirm that testing discovered no illegal substances in 2016. Are the Savage Speeders Doping? Yes No Category:Teams